Alien Icarus
Was an alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultra Seven. He appeared in episode 10. Subtitle: UltraSeven Powers/Weapons: *Human Disguise: Icarus is capable of disguising himself as humans in order to blend in with society. *Teleportation: Icarus Seijin can teleport short distances. *Arrow Beam: When needed, Icarus can unleash countless arrow-like rays from all over his body. This attack has the unnatural ability to cause vegetation to rot. History The Icarus aliens were an advanced race. They planned to invade Earth using the 4th dimension. A man(Icarus) was the neighbor of a young boy. The young boy knew he was an Icarus. Nobody believed him until they saw a bird floating in the air that was not moving or falling. Dan aka Ultraseven , came to investigate. When he jumped out a window, Dan was in a dimension with yellow balloons where the neighbor revealed that he was an Icarus. He planned to take over Earth with his giant size and saucer. He then ordered his saucer to attack an oil district. Dan realized he could not use his capsule monsters or transform. Dan knew that he had to destroy the alien device. Dan was now in a forest along with the alien man. The alien man became a towering Icarus. Dan became Ultaseven! Now the fight began. Icarus tried to attack but, Ultraseven dodged. Icarus' ship attacked but, Ultraseven hid behind a mountain. Icarus and the saucer had him pinned down until, the Ultra Garrison attacked the ship. Icarus began to shoot his energy rays, but Ultraseven managed to dodge and kick Icarus high into the air. Ultraseven threw the eye slugger at him, greatly injuring Icarus. Ultraseven tossed Icarus over the mountain, via telepathy. Icarus' saucer tried to retreat but, was shot down. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *Alien Icarus was named after the real-life Asteroid of the same name (which was passing by Earth at the time of his episode's debut.) *While the threat was over, Alien Icarus was one of several suggestions and possibly the only alien for the next GUYS Marquette monsters in Ultraman Mebius's time, but after a replica of the original Zetton from Ultraman's time went haywire the Marquette monster suggestions were scrapped. *Alien Icarus's ears would later be a part of the chimera monster Tyrant. *Although not physically seen, Alien Icarus is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the english dub, Icarus is a Kilalien. Ultra Fight Alien Icarus reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Fight. In this series, Icarus had the atrocious nickname of "Assassin Icarus" as he killed several monsters during his appearances, like killing Eleking with a well placed boulder or throwing Agira into a pond. Redman Alien Icarus reappeared in episodes 7, 9, 65, 71, 75, 114, 118, 119, 121, 124, and 125 of the series, Redman. Unlike the previous series, Icarus was only a generic monster. Trivia *The Alien Icarus Suit from Ultra Fight was reused for Alien Icarus's appearance in this series. *In episode 75, Alien Icarus teams up with Jirass to battle Redman. *In episode 118, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, and Zagoras to battle Redman. *In episode 119, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora, Gudon, Zagoras, and Shugaron to battle Redman. *In episode 121, Alien Icarus teams up with Alien Bat to battle Redman. *In episode 124, Alien Icarus teams up with Beacon to battle Redman. *In episode 125, Alien Icarus teams up with Sadora and Draculas to battle Redman. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin